How Can My Body Be Moving If I'm dead?
by E.I.W
Summary: An Airhead and Mediator Cross-over:Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery .....
1. Can you see me?

Title: How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?  
Author: EIW

Preview "Your dead" I shouted and all she did was give me this nasty look. " How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?" she questioned. That was a good question as I kept seeing her two of her. One with a glow and one with nothing. "I don't know" I sighed.

Summary: Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery that could end her life and Nikki Howard's ghost or human.

I'm going to switch points of views up, right now it's Suze's POV

I'm a big fan of Meg Cabot, I love her series the Mediator and her soon to be trigoloy Airhead

* * *

Suze's POV

Chapter 1

Gina had invited me back home, by home I mean Brooklyn for the summer. Well techinally I'll be staying with my grandma which was the only way my mom would allow it. Summer was going to be great,No hotel jobs, which meant no Paul, Which was great! Down side I was leaving Jesse, my friends and family behind for the Summer. And oh New York for some reason has the most ghosts but no work or summer school so it might be worth it.

I had been standing in the airport looking around for Gina and my Grandma. I struggle with one of bags walking around to find them. Too bad I didn't have a cellphone it probably would had been easy to find them. The airport was packed so it didn't make it any easier to find them.

"Gabriel Luna We Love you" a hugh group of girls squeakled. "Excuse me, can I help you with your bag?" he asked with a british acent almost as dreamy as Jesse's.

"Um, why?" I replied feeling like I wasn't missing something. "Fan girls, and your not screaming my name" he replied pulling me and my bag through the crowed airport. "So why are you here pleasure, family, business?" he asked making small talk. "Family, Friends, and pleasures" I answered as I finally saw Gina. Gina came up to me and hugged me right away.

"Since when do you Gabriel Luna?" she asked. "Um, I don't know anyone by that name" I responded confused, the british let out a small laugh. "I'm Gabriel Luna" the british guy said still laughing. "That explains your fan girl comment" I said as I had already spot a ghost. Maybe if I pretend I don't see her she might not notice.

"Can I have your autograph?" Gina asked trying not to sound like a spatz. "Um, I'll give you something better backstage passes to tomorrow night's concert" Gabriel said handing me passes. "Uh thanks" I said. How long have I been out of it not to know about some new british singer."Well bye" he said as he rushed out of one the exits.

"That's cool, Backstage passes" Gina said looking at me amazed but there was that ghost still looking at me. She looked like a Paris Hitilon lookalike. She had the blonde hair, the typical model outfit along with the shillotes. I wonder if those shoes are comfortable, I don't think they be enjoyable to walk around dead in.

"So where's my grandma?" I questioned as Gina was in probably a day dream phase. Probably picturing that british guy marrying her and living happily ever after. "Hello" I said as I wave my hand infront of her. "Oh sorry trying to get a taxi" Gina responded as she lead us out of the airport.

* * *

Chapter 2

There my grandma was standing arguing with a taxi cab driver. "I swear if you do not get out of my way, I will slap you navie tourist" my grandma was shouting at some tourist who had been pushing her. "Move it" she said pushing the tourist. The tourist shot her a nasty look but the tourist move on.

"Suze, it's been awhile" my grandma said taking my lunnage and putting in the trunk of the car. "To long" I said as I hugged her. "So you a Califorina girl now?" my grandma asked as she crammed into the back of the taxi car. "It was a hard adjustment at first, but now I'm used to the weather" I responded. "It is so good to see my only grand daugther" my grandma said trying to hugged me happily.

"So what are plans so far?" my grandma questioned. There was some good things about my grandma, the major one was she didn't questioned my actions much. "A Concert for tomorrow night" I said as Gina squeakled. "Really what concert and where?" she questioned probably because my mom is making her be a 'mom'. "The Gardern and there backstages, so pleaseeeee Yancy" Gina pleaded.

"It's alright with me, so what about tonight" she asked and Gina and I couldn't help but laugh. "Were going to walk around Manhattan with maps and pretend to be tourist" I responded as my grandma let out her own little laugh. "Well have fun, just call your mom we get to the apartment." my grandma said. See I could tell her I was going to a concert and she didn't freak like my mom would have.

"How's Andy and your step brothers?" she questioned. "Andy and David are okay but Jake and Brad are um hmm have no clue how to describe them" I answered as I laugh a little nervously. "Your mom's happy?" she asked. "Yup" I answered as I looked out the window. "Wow we're making great time?" I said amaze.

Later afterwards, we were in front of my grandma's apartment. It was werid being here on my own, well really not on my own but away. I already began to missed Jesse. I grabbed my luggage out of the trunk as my grandma was paying the taxi driver. I turn around and there was that ghost again, she kept looking me confused. Why? I'm in New York less then an hour and already one ghost was being presiting. I found it strange though she hasn't said anything to me yet.

"Can you see me?" she asked waving her hand in front of me. I pretend I did not see her and waited for my grandma to open the apartment door. "Suze come on" my grandma said as she opened the door. "I would like you to settle down before you go out" she said as I followed her to her apartment. Her apartment's elvator was out service so fourteen flights of stairs I had to climbed.

She had left me in a single room I didn't know she had. It was simple it had a bed, a dresser and a small closet. I was unpacking and the supermodel looking ghost materizale in my room. I sort of jump giving up I could see her. "Why" I said under my breath. "You can see me, I know it, why" she accused angrily. "I'm Suze, I'm a mediator and your going to have to wait two days before I help you move on" I said as I unpacked as quick as possible.

"But I'm not dead" she said in denial. "Uh huh" I said still unpacking. "Um I would accepted that if I didn't see a picture of me on the cover of Vogue" she whined. "Technology is amazing" I responded ready to punch her. "Do you know who I am" she questioned insulted. "No don't care, I have my own plans after all this is my vaction away from you guys" I said as I left my room and told my grandma I was going to meet Gina at the subway.


	2. Cheating or something?

Title: How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?  
Author: EIW

Preview "Your dead" I shouted and all she did was give me this nasty look. " How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?" she questioned. That was a good question as I kept seeing her two of her. One with a glow and one with nothing. "I don't know" I sighed.

Summary: Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery that could end her life and Nikki Howard's ghost or human.

I'm going to switch points of views up, right now it's Suze's POV

I'm a big fan of Meg Cabot, I love her series the Mediator and her soon to be trigoloy Airhead

PS I think it's pretty clear I do not own Meg Cabot's Mediator or Airhead series; or any other of her books

* * *

Chapter 3

I met Gina at the Subway. "So how did you met Gabriel Luna, was he sitting next to you on the plane or something, did you see Lulu Collins too?" Gina asked still seeming star strucked. "Um who?" I responded. Wow I'm really out of touch with what's in. Has been being with Jesse kept me out of the loop?

"Wow you really are out of it" Gina accused rightfully. "Yeah, guess being Jesse has made me blinded a little" I responded truthfully. "Uh huh, well Lulu Collins and Gabriel Luna had been traveling on tour for a 6 months then performed in Europe, they sold every place out, and there finishing their tour off at the Gardern" Gina said quickly and estatic. I wonder if she realize she caught me up in ten minutes on everything?

"I can't wait for tomorrow night, Gabriel Luna is hot but tabloids report he's seeing Nikki Howard, it's so not shocking if true, I mean he wrote a song for her when she was dating another guy" Gina said again keeping me out of the loop. "Who?" I questioned beyond confuse.

"Oh she's SoHo Stark's biggest model" Gina said causally thinking I knew who these people were. That ghost appear again, the blonde ghost appear again. "See I'm not dead!, get over yourself and help me darn it" the ghost said let's say the word darn wasn't darn. I gave a looked of frusation to her and she smiled happily as she slapped me for obiviously blowing her off.

Let me tell you tips can make you bleed like you wouldn't believe. "Oh my God, your bleeding Suze" Gina shouted surprised. "Help me Suze, there is some pouser walking around in my body, help me or I'll make it worst, I'm losing patince" the ghost said. "a ghost" I said underaware I was talking to Gina. "Really?" Gina questioned. Gina was the only one who knew besides Jesse, Father Dom and Paul. Stupid Pyschic why she have to be right.

"Um a nasty one, she won't leave me alone" I said whining as I was wiping the blood off of me. "Help me I'm Nikki Howard and this pouser is making everything worst for me" Nikki said whining as showing me her pretty but sharp tips. "Let's go Gina" I said as the subway appear, I pushed Gina infront of me and quickly got on before this Nikki character could bother me again.

"Wow, you never tell me about ghost, what did this one want?" Gina asked. "She's presisting she's some model named Nikki Howard but you said she's dating some celebrity, right?" I responded confused and thanking God the subway car was emptying with the exception of the ranked smell of bad fish and a piegion.

"The tabloids have been over her since last year's ELF people pushing a flat screen TV on some girl that put Nikki Howard in shock, in fact she lost a lot of her memory" Gina answered looking out the window. "Well enough tabloid news got the map?" I asked as our stop came up. "Oh yeah, we haven't done this in so long" Gina responded as she showed the map off. "But first we should find a drug store, so I can clean up" I said as the subway doors open.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Get caught up in a gang fight of something?" the cashier questioned while Gina paid as I put the antispeic on my face. It stung a little but that's okay I had taken more damage before. "No, hit my head" I said as I put the bandage on. "Yancy's going to flipped" Gina said as we walked out.

"I'll tell her I trip" I said as Nikki found me. "I live in the city you don't think I know all the tourist attractions?"Nikki whined. She had been lucky I didn't slapped her on the subway platform. "The Virgin Mega Store or Toys R Us?" Gina questioned. "Virgin Mega Store, I should probably picked up a copy of this guy's cd and a CD player too" I answered. "Alright, then the actual tourist sties" Gina said as we left Nikki behind.

"So what was the ghost name?" Gina asked as we shoved through crowed sidewalks. "She's claiming she is Nikki Howards but you said she's alive" I responded as we walk into the store. Three floors of music, movies, and books...."What is he consider?" I questioned but Gina was already off looking at merchandise. "I said rock but can be pop, because Lulu is definitly no rockstar" Nikki answered. "Thank you" I said as I went to the third floor. Not much has change in New York City, wait it took me a minute to realize Nikki had been following me.

I was looking through the CDs. "Okay what do you want?" I asked her trying not to seem crazy. "Answers, answers to why I'm not in my body but yet it's living fine" Nikki answered as I found Gabriel Luna's CD. "That's his last one, this is his new one" Nikki pointed. "Thanks, and I can't gurantte answers" I responded to her question.

* * *

Nikki's POV

Why is this girl being so unresonable. All I want is some answers, she's insisting I'm dead but my body's moving. What makes this even more diffculted is she's the only one who can see me. Are their others?

"Okay is there one of you willing to break the rules for me?" I asked and she shot me a look that said 'Get the Heck Out of Here'. "Well" I said impantienly. "Yeah one but I'm not calling on him" she answered. "Why cheating on your boyfriend or something?" I asked. She drop a bunch of CDs. "No" she said picking them up.

* * *

Let me say thanks to jayd-n33,Carlough,Frost Merry Darkness Luver,princess pauline for reading and thanks for the advice


	3. it's supposed to be high 80s not low 60s

Title: How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?  
Author: EIW

Preview "Your dead" I shouted and all she did was give me this nasty look. " How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?" she questioned. That was a good question as I kept seeing her two of her. One with a glow and one with nothing. "I don't know" I sighed.

Summary: Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery that could end her life and Nikki Howard's ghost or human.

I'm going to switch points of views up, right now it's Suze's POV

I'm a big fan of Meg Cabot, I love her series the Mediator and her soon to be trigoloy Airhead

PS I think it's pretty clear I do not own Meg Cabot's Mediator or Airhead series; or any other of her books

* * *

  
Chapter 5  
Nikki's POV

"Suze what are you doing here?" this guy asked her helping her pick the CDs up. "Just great" I heard her mumble. "Paul why are you here?" Suze asked giving him the evil eye. "The gork they want to make sure he's still not crazy, and father Dom asked Jesse and I to insisted him in New York with some ghost problem but who's the hot dead girl?" he answered eyeing me. I put my hand out "Nikki Howards, I'm sure you'll help me unlike some people" I said still shaking his hand, then kiss him on the check to get my way.

"Paul no do not help her, she's basically asking to break the laws" Suze said angrily. " Since when are you a goody two shoes, you used to break the laws to help them move on all the time" Paul said wickedly then Suze slapped him. "I never told you that, I never told anyone that" Suze said touchy.

"Well one more time please just for me, I'm mean okay I'm scared because my body's still living but it's not my soul,spirit or whatever you want to call it" I said begging on my knees. And it is a rare a really rare occasion you ever see me begged on my knees. "That's actually why I'm here with Father Dom, your not the only with a case like that Nikki" Paul said.

"Why didn't he call me to help wait did you said Jesse was here too?" Suze asked what look like love struck. "Yeah, Father Dom knew you were vactioning and decide just to ask me and Jesse help him out" Paul answered. "What do you mean I'm not the only one with a case like that?" I questioned.

"I've worked with three today and no answers, Suze is going to help you, because I'm already way over my head trying to uh I'll tell you later" Paul said rushing out. "Wait where's Jesse staying?" Suze called out. "Some place downtown, meet up with him and me later if you can" Paul answer runinng out.

* * *

Suze's POV

"Your not going to help me till this concert's over?" Nikki asked crossing her arms. "I will help after the concert, and if we do find out and you don't leave I will be force to excorist you" I said and Nikki nodded in agreement. "Sorry Suze, I just ran into one of my friends" Gina said returning.

"It's okay" I said with a sigh. "It's colder then usual in here, wanna go get lunch or tourist act?" Gina asked as I heard my stomach grumble. "Lunch, but first I got pay for these." I said as were about to walk to the regeister. "Wait, I have something for you" Gina said pulling a bag out from behind her. "Surprise it's a mp3 and I got all of Gabriel Luna and Lulu Collins songs on it" Gina said putting me in shocked. "Um wow thanks, I feel bad because I have nothing for you" I said hugging Gina. "Sure you do, you can buy lunch" Gina said chipper as we walk out.

"Nice friend" Nikki said walking behind me. "It's weird today the wheater man said it was supposed to be in the high 80s but it feels like the 60s" Gina said as we pumble through the crowded sidewalks again. We were eating lunch.

"Yeah met this cute guy, he ask me my plans tomorrow night and he said he would find a way to get backstage tomorrow, isn't that cool and dangerous?" Gina asked smiling. "Yeah, what was his name again?" I asked as I was drinking my soda as Nikki stare at me vicously. "Paul!" Gina said as I spitted out my drink out on none other then Paul.

"Wha..what?" I answered as Nikki laughed at me and Paul. "Nice to see you again to" Paul said as someone cover my eyes. "Quediera, so nice to see you" Jesse said as I move his hands. "So why are you here?" I asked curious. "What you didn't want to see me quediera?" Jesse asked with a laugh. "That's not it but" I said as I paused for a moment. "Father Dom is helping me looked at medical schools and plus we're supposed to be training to tour 's Catherald" Jesse answered giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"So this your Suze's boyfriend, are you and Paul friends?" Gina asked. I wanted to burst into laughter in fact I almost did. "Acquintes" Jesse answered polietly. "So where are you staying?" I asked with a smile. "Some place downtown" Jesse answered smiling. "You don't know the address" I accused. "So, it's been 150" I cutted Jesse off. "Days I know since you came back to the US" I said covering up an almost slip up.

"I'll meet up you with you later, I would hate to disturb your lunch with your friend" Jesse said about to walk off. "It's no problem stay a while" Gina said looking at Paul. "Slater later, we told were supposed to eat lunch then head straight back to the Catherald" Jesse said as he pulled Paul with him. "I'll see you later queideria" Jesse said as they left.

"Father Dom doesn't seem strick" Gina said recalling last spring break. "He's not, though the Catherald may be" I said eating my fries. "Well to be honest I just want to go to see a movie, it's friday and it's tourist mania, my brother text me saying even the m&m store's packed" Gina said wanting to change plans.

"Sure what movie?" I asked with a smile. "I dk whatever's playing" Gina said as left a tip for the waitress and left. "You can't be seriously going to the movies!" Nikki shouted following behind me. She was getting easier to tune out.

* * *

Thanks to all who are reading

EIW : 8 ^ )


	4. Your Blowing Me off Aren't You

Title: How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?  
Author: EIW

Preview "Your dead" I shouted and all she did was give me this nasty look. " How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?" she questioned. That was a good question as I kept seeing her two of her. One with a glow and one with nothing. "I don't know" I sighed.

Summary: Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery that could end her life and Nikki Howard's ghost or human.

I'm going to switch points of views up, right now it's Suze's POV

I'm a big fan of Meg Cabot, I love her series the Mediator and her soon to be trigoloy Airhead

PS I think it's pretty clear I do not own Meg Cabot's Mediator or Airhead series; or any other of her books

* * *

Chapter 6

Suze's POV

That night went by fast. We kept running into Jesse and Paul every where we went. I had awoke the next morning with the visions from my dreams of me and Jesse together forever and ever.

"Suze how was the night" my grandma asked making breakfast. "Good" I replied as I stretch as I sat down at the kitchen table. "Oh some girl is here for you, some supermodel she said you were going to help her with something" my grandma said as Nikki waved at me standing near the stove.

"Grandma she's supposed to be dead" I said looking angry. "Yeah according to gossip rags, she recover well" my grandma said with a smile. "Are you going to help or what?" Nikki demanded. "We had a deal, after the concert" I answered drinking a glass of OJ.

"You, you suck" Nikki whined. "Well forgive her she's only been in New York for a day" my grandma said taking my side. "But, uh, I'm so confused how can I be dead if my body's moving" Nikki questioned frighten. "Wait your a ghost?" my grandma asked suspicious.

"She is and isn't it's complicated grandma" I answered giving Nikki the evil eye. "Well you better get to helping, pronto missy" my grandma said catching me off guard.

Nikki smile has if she's won the lottery. "Ugh! fine but first I have to go see Gina" I replied annoyed. "Okay, get dress first" my grandma says as she drinks her coffee.

* * *

I decide on jeans in this weather yeah I know I'm insane but I've survived California so no big deal. "Your so out of style" Nikki says looking at my outfit. "Motorcycle jackets have been out style for a while and your jeans so two seasons ago" Nikki said getting on my last nerve. "I'm the one living, I'm the one with the boyfriend and I'm the only one willing to help you, so want to cut the crp" I replied as she nodded.

Score

1- Me

0- Nikki

I tell my grandma I'll be back later around midnight maybe even one and she is cool with it. I don't understand how her and my mom are relate. Grandma is so relax and my mom is so not.

* * *

"Your blowing me off aren't you?" Nikki questioned. "Bingo" I said as I knocked on Gina's door. "Your so totally unfair! Ugh! I can't believe your the only one I can rely on!" Nikki shouted but I tuned her out.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I took my metro card out of my jacket and place in the front pocket of my jeans. "I was thinking the Cathedral" Gina said smiling. She has the hot's for Paul and I'm cool with it as long as Paul doesn't do anything stupid to her.

"Some one has a crush" I teased and Gina laughs as we make our way to the subway.

We walked through crowds of people who apparently were seeing that British singer in Rockefeller Center. Gina shouted and almost fainted when she saw him on stage.

"Thank you, I'll be at the Garden tonight thanks you've been great" he said as he walk off stage. "Pretty good" I said as I drag Gina to the Cathedral. I was so lost, I've been here once and it was with Gina family.

* * *

"Quderia!" Jesse called. Apparently I distract him from whatever Father Dom was discussing with him and Paul. I waved shyly. "Susannah, nice to see you" Father Dom says as I walked towards them. "So how's the big apple?" I asked as Nikki taps on my shoulders.

"Father Dom, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" I questioned as Nikki keeps tapping me on the shoulders. "Outside" Father Dom said as I followed him, I don't think Gina minded to much as she started flirting with Paul the minute I left.

"Susannah, how's your vacation going?" Father Dom asked calmly. "It's going well, it would be better if she left me alone" I answered pointing to Nikki.

"Nikki Howard" Nikki said as she put her hand out to shake. "Now my problem is why is my body moving around when I'm not dead?" Nikki questioned. "Ah Nikki your not the only case where working on" Father Dom answered.

"I might be able to help" someone said from behind me

* * *

Thanks to all who are reading

EIW : 8 ^ )


	5. That Didn't Help

* * *

Title: How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?  
Author: EIW

Preview "Your dead" I shouted and all she did was give me this nasty look. " How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?" she questioned. That was a good question as I kept seeing her two of her. One with a glow and one with nothing. "I don't know" I sighed.

Summary: Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery that could end her life and Nikki Howard's ghost or human.

I'm going to switch points of views up, right now it's Suze's POV

I'm a big fan of Meg Cabot, I love her series the Mediator and her soon to be trigoloy Airhead

PS I think it's pretty clear I do not own Meg Cabot's Mediator or Airhead series; or any other of her books

PS today feb 14 is my b-day

* * *

Ch.7

Suze's POV

"Randall" Nikki shouted as he hugged him. He was tall, thin, he had black hair and his suit had tares in. It was hard to picture this person being a friend of Nikki's. "You know I prefer Randy." the guy said annoyed.

"Randy Jackson" Randy gesture a handshake towards me and Father Dom. "Father Dom and Susannah" Father Dom said introducing us. "I used to work for the company Soho Megastore, or still am, I knew it was a bad idea from the start" Randy said ranting.

"You know I can honestly say this is the worst summer of my life" I said saluting. "Susannah and Father Dom" Randy paused. "I prefer to be called Suze" I said annoyed. "Well then Suze's I suggest you get out of this predicament before it gets worst" Randy warned. This is the first time I have ever like a ghost and hate at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere till I hear some facts" I said with my hands now fists. "Curiosity kills the cat" Randy answered making me angry. If he just told me, what was going on maybe Nikki would get out of my life or maybe Nikki would run off with him and leave me alone forever. Yeah right, that is wishful thinking.

"Tell me so she will get out of my life" I demanded as he grabbed him by his rip up shirt and held him up. God he was light even for a ghost. "What'd you going to do, kill me?" he questioned with a smirk. He was just as bad as Paul was.

"No but I can force you to move on" I responded with a smirk Father Dom was not pleased with. "Susannah put him down" Father Dom said calmly. I did as he told me.

"Oh scare of a priest" Randy trying taunting me but I let it go. "Hmm maybe I should go to this Soho and tried hacking their computers" I said bluffing. Randy's mouth must have drop and he start panicking. "No, if you value your life you'll stay away from their" Randy warned and then disappear.

"Randy! Randy! I thought you said you had answers" Nikki shouted angrily. "Well I have to go and I have a bad feeling about you two so stay away from SoHo Stark whatever it's call stay away" Father Dom said worried as he left.

"Well they were helpful" Nikki said annoyed. "Yup, now where is SoHo?" I questioned. "I'm not telling you, if Randall's not saying anything it's for a reason" Nikki responded surprising me.

* * *

Gina left with Paul on his lunch break and Jesse was working with ghosts so I was stuck with Nikki alone. I walked around I decide just to walk into a McDonalds for lunch alone. Nikki criticized me the entire time for eating the way I did. I tried to tune her out.

"Are you sure being in a public restaurant they won't follow us?" some girl questioned as the British guy Gabriel Luna was with him. "It's so obvious they won't bother look here" he answered.

"Lulu!" Nikki shouted with excitement and I stare at Nikki and gave me a look that I was an idiot. "Do you live under a rock?" Nikki questioned tapping me on my head. "If under a rock means not giving a damn about the hype then yes" I answered.

"Hey Suze didn't notice you" Gabriel Luna said as he sat down next to me and 'Lulu' pulled a chair to were I was sitting. "Um I didn't either" I answered and it was a lie I would not have notice if it were not the girl Lulu.

"So what do you two date?" I questioned as they both start hysterical laughing. "So I take it you don't read the tabloids" Gabriel Luna answered. "No were just friends besides he's after Nikki" Lulu said smirking. Nikki looked suspicious. "I thought that was a song Nikki?" I questioned. "So you know a little about us then" Lulu said. "Not really my friend gave me an mp3 yesterday with all your songs on it, I haven't had time to listen to it I've been busy since I got here" I answered honestly.

"I thought this was your break?" Gabriel asked. "It was supposed to be but you know how things change" I answered then Nikki kicked me. I let a little 'ow' out. "Um I'll be right back" Gabriel said as he left.

"Can you believe it my best friend Nikki doesn't want him but keeps insisting on this high school boy" Lulu said as if I care but Nikki seem to have care plenty. "People change" I said with a sigh. "I guess she really hasn't been the same since the accident" Lulu said concern. "At first she told me she was this girl Em Watts and I thought oh a soul transference but her ex-boyfriend Brandon told us Em Watts died the same day Nikki fainted and the affects were bad" Lulu said as Nikki's face lit up.

"I sometimes think the real Nikki left and in her place is a calmer nicer Nikki" Lulu said with a sigh. Nikki was crying and showing signs of anger.

"So where are you from?" Lulu asked sipping water out a plastic water bottle. "Technically Brooklyn but I have been living in California with my mom and her husband" I answered.

"Divorces suck trust me my mom and dad have gone through several" Lulu said as I figure I must have given her the wrong impression. "Oh it's nothing like that, my dad died a few years ago and my mom remarried last year" I answered. "My bad, um here let me make it up to you" she said digging through her purse. "I'm having a huge after party to the concert, I'll give you my last four" Lulu said as she handed me them.

The British singers Gabriel walk back to the table. "Well I'll see you two tonight" I said as I walk off. If ghost were bad enough...celebrities were worst.

"Why are you hanging in New York City all alone" Lulu questioned as she stop me. "It's complicated" I answer trying to walk off but Lulu grabbed my arm and made me sit down with her and Gabriel.

"Nothing's ever complicated" Lulu said then follow, by her taking her a sip from her water bottle. "I'm a psychic higher by the Mrs .Howards to track Nikki's spirit" I lied and Gabriel started laughing but not Lulu. "I love to stay and talk but I have to go" I said as I rushed out of McDonald.

Nikki looked heartbroken when we walk out. She was upset and started crying. "I need her back" Nikki whined as she cried on my shoulder. Did Nikki actually have a soft side? "Nikki I have to go to that concert tonight" I said and Nikki nodded.

* * *

Nikki's POV

I left Suze alone for a while. I need sometime to think, I stood in SoHo Mega Store the day that started it all. I stare at the TV and there had been a little tiny memorial for a girl named Emerson Watts. "Em Watts, who the hell does she think is...she has a lot of nerve stealing my body!" I shouted but no one heard me.

"Nikki calm down!" Randy said appearing out of nowhere. "Randall but it's unfair she has my body, my life, my boyfriend" I said ranting. "Your life is completely different, the girl goes to school, hates your body, for some reason hates you, and doesn't have a boyfriend" Randall said worried.

"Brandon and oh God what's the name of Lulu's boyfriend I was cheating with" I said to myself. "Nicole Howard!" Randall shouted. "What, oh big deal company's name...wait is this why stark did this to me?" I questioned. "Nikki ELF people shot a giant flat screen TV on and you were declare brain damage" Randall answered.

"I want my body back!" I shouted. "Yeah, well so would I" Randall snap back throwing me completely off guard. "Wait what do you mean, we're not the only ones?" I questioned.

"Stark wants anyone who could expose them to disappear no psychical but mentally" Randall said as I just was fathom by all this. "I have to tell Suze!" I shouted. Randall pulled on my arm. "Its better she doesn't know and you just go through an exorcism" Randall advises. "Why not you then?" I questioned. "Because I'll most likely be send straight to hell, now go save yourself" Randall said as he left.

There was guy, a high school boy putting flowers and a card down on Emerson Watts' memorial. I look at the card, 'I'll get them one day Chris' the card read. "Chris?" I said aloud and the person turned towards me. I suddenly disappear before he could see me.

Could he have seen me or imaging his precious Em was calling him?

* * *

sry for the wait, i had been busy with midterms and other exams

EIW :3


	6. Who told you that!

Title: How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?  
Author: EIW

Preview "Your dead" I shouted and all she did was give me this nasty look. " How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?" she questioned. That was a good question as I kept seeing her two of her. One with a glow and one with nothing. "I don't know" I sighed.

Summary: Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery that could end her life and Nikki Howard's ghost or human.

I'm going to switch points of views up, right now it's Suze's POV

I'm a big fan of Meg Cabot, I love her series the Mediator and her soon to be trigoloy Airhead

PS I think it's pretty clear I do not own Meg Cabot's Mediator or Airhead series; or any other of her books

* * *

Chapter 8

Suze's POV

I sat down drinking tea with my grandma. "So how's the ghost?" she questioned. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since she found out her boyfriend and her broke up" I answered honestly.

"Well maybe that's all she needed to move on." my grandma said. "No, she said she wanted to be alone" I responded. There was a knock at the door. I answer and there was Gina dress all nice and not so happy looking.

"Yes?" I questioned after the day I have been having. "The concert, we're an hour late remember you were supposed to meet me at the subway" Gina said ticked off. "Oh" I said as I rushed to get dress.

After a half hour of waiting, we finally caught a train. Gina was not happy and I could not blame her. Nikki finally reappears after my peace and quite.

"Suze, just exorcist me, it'll be easier for you and me in the end" Nikki said with a sadden expression. "Um no" I responded as Gina and I got off at our stop.

* * *

"The concert's half over" Gina said upset. "Come on let's go see the rest of it anyway" I responded as we walked to the ticket booth. "Um sir, I have backstage passes where do I go?" I questioned. "Let me see your tickets?" he questioned as I gave them to him. "Give me your hands." he demanded as he stamped our hands with a weird looking mark.

"What's this for?" Gina asked. "This is how Gabriel and Lulu wanted to know who got invited by them, have a good night" he said as he point to the doors. Getting in was not a problem because no one was crowding the front door. Finding backstage was.

"Hey, Suze!" I could tell Paul called as Gina just took his hands and slam her fists into his. "Why did you that?" I asked confused. "Um, so he gets backstage with us" Gina answered as she handed Paul her purse and found a security guard. "Is Jesse with you?" I asked. "No, Lulu found him attractive and brought him back stage with her." Paul answered as I follow Gina.

Who the hell, did Lulu think she is, she did not go through the trouble of bringing Jesse back to life, it did not almost cost of her life, he did not wait around for 150 years for a pop singer who clearly was educated.

* * *

Nikki's POV

I love a good smack down, Lulu was not much of a fighter but I wanted to see her get hurt. Cause clearly she knew I wasn't me but when some one else is me. She knew someone named Emerson was posing as me, God I hate poseurs.

Hmm who would exorcist me? Maybe that Paul person

* * *

Suze's POVS

Jesse was backstage looking so out of place. Good he was alone and then he notices me. "Susannah, you're looking lovely," he said as he gave me a hug. "Wow, how you get back here?" I asked seeing if he tells me, the story Paul told me. "I told the singer Lulu we we're relate by our 11 cousins by marriage and she believe it. " Jesse said making me happy.

I then notice Nikki look angry at Lulu who just got off stage. "Great show Lulu." Someone who looks exactly like Nikki said giving Lulu a hug. "Thanks, your boy toy should be coming off after the next three songs" Lulu said with a giggle. "Um, I told you we're just friends" the girl who look like Nikki said annoyed. Lulus grabbed her hand and notice me.

"Hey! Nice to see you again, I didn't think you show" Lulu said hugging me like as if we were best friends since elementary school. "Sorry I'm late, I've been having a heck of a day" I said with a laugh. Gina was being speechless. "Oh my God Nikki Howard! and Lulu Collins! I can't not believe I'm backstage with you!" Gina said excitedly.

"Your not relate to me at all" Lulu said pointing to Jesse. "I'm sorry no I'm not, I heard my Querida would be here." Jesse said giving me a little kiss on the cheek. "Aw that's so sweet" Nikki look a like said. Nikki grabbed my shirt. "Talk to her alone" Nikki commanded.

"Hopefully later me and you could talk later, I have gotten to know that Gabriel and Lulu earlier, and this be a great story to tell back home, my step brothers wouldn't believe it, my brother Dopey definitely be jealous" I said babbling like a fool to see where it could go.

"Are you going to the after party?" Nikki the living asked. My response was showing her my tickets. "We'll chat there," Nikki the living said as this person walked in as Nikki the living light up. "Chris over here!" Nikki the living shouted as he walked over.

Nikki jump as she saw this and hide behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I think that guy saw me before, like actually saw me," Nikki answered frighten.

* * *

The concert ended and Lulu had let me, Gina, Jesse and even Paul sit in her limo as the drove us to one of those of crazy parties you see in the movies. "Suze Oh my God, I can't believe it!" Gina said as we walked out of the limo. Fortunately, Nikki was behind me as everyone walked off.

"Nikki I need to talk to you in private" I said kind of demanding. "Chris I'll see you inside" Nikki the living said. Chris groaned. "Nikki, no one in there has any interest in education or the future of this country, or video games," Chris said somewhat annoyed. "My boyfriend Jesse is into two out of three of your interests" I said calmly. "Chris, I'll see you after this conversation," Nikki the living said happily. "Actually, I wanted a word with you inside" Chris said in my face as he walked off.

Nikki whispers Emerson Watts in my ear. "Em Watts can you just give Nikki her body back so I can enjoy the rest of my summer." I said straight to the point. "Um who told you that!" Nikki the living demanded. "Told me what?" I asked kind of gloating. "Who told you, because my family being sued for two million dollars is not funny" Nikki the living said. "You're like worth a million bucks, so big deal," I said defending Nikki. This is somewhat surprising of me.

"my parents had agree while I was in a coma to have my body transplanted into Nikki's body, because Nikki's brain function had died and my brain was perfectly fine unlike my body that got smashed by a giant flat screen television, I'm technically Em Watts and if you going around telling people I will kill you to protect my family that can't afford to dish out 2 million dollars" Em said really angry.

* * *

sorry i've been delaying this, i have been at drama practice for the last two weeks

EIW : 8 ^ )


	7. Wouldn't that be Ironic

Title: How Can I Be Dead if My Body's Moving ?  
Author: EIW

Summary: Suze Simmon decide for her Summer to spend it in New York with her best friend Gina. What she didn't count on was Nikki Howard being a ghost and human. Now instead of a fun Summer she sorting out a mystery that could end her life and Nikki Howard's ghost or human.

I'm going to switch points of views up, right now it's Suze's POV

I'm a big fan of Meg Cabot, I love her series the Mediator and her soon to be trigoloy Airhead

PS I think it's pretty clear I do not own Meg Cabot's Mediator or Airhead series; or any other of her books

* * *

Chapter 9

Suze's POV

"Wait what?" I said puzzled. "I won't repeat myself on that and screw the real Nikki Howard's if it wasn't for her I still be me" 'Em' said as she walked off. "Wait, doesn't it bother you her spirit still roams?" I questioned. "Bull shit! The idea of spirits and souls is all science fiction." Em said annoyed. "Yeah that might have been my attitude on life if I didn't see them." I said as Em walked off furious.

"Exorcist her, It will end badly for both you if you stick your noses when they don't belong" Randy said appearing out of nowhere. "I warned you Nikki; do not keep dragging the mediator in this mess, now bye!" Randy demanded as he disappeared.

"Okay he's working with Stark making sure we do nothing, guess what Stark will not get their way." I told Nikki as I walked in.

This house look exactly like backstage, how boring, change is at least interesting. Suddenly somewhere grabbed me and threw me in a broom closet. I clumsy had felt on someone.

"Are you alright?" they asked it was really dark that I couldn't see anything not even my own hand. "Yeah, fine, what the heck are people's problems" I answered as Nikki appeared. "Nikki, please tell me who locked me in here." I demanded as Nikki shook her head 'yes' and took off.

"Wait! You see her too?" he asked, it sounded like a guy. "Paul?" I answered because it was not Jesse I would have recognized his Spanish accent. "No, but why am I seeing her, I usually only see my cousin who died four years ago" the guy questioned. "Your a mediator or if you prefer the term shifter, it is our job to help them cross over you their next life or heaven which ever you prefer to say" I answered.

"Suze! I saw a living Randy outside this door! What should I do?" Nikki asked panicking. "Get Jesse and Paul and tell them where I am, hurrah!" I answered as Nikki disappeared quickly. "What's your name?" I questioned.

"Christopher but you could call me Chris." he said panicky. "You were talking to Nikki just outside right?" he questioned.

"Uh yeah, why?" I answered. "I knew when she started taking an interest in me it would end bad but I couldn't help myself, she could of had anyone but she choose me" Chris said angry.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked. "No it's bad and it's weird, a few months ago my friend Em died and shortly afterwards Nikki came in to my life and I don't its weird Nikki reminds me so much of Em" Chris said defeated.

* * *

Nikki's POV

"Paul! Paul! Jesse! Jesse!" I shouted hoping they would hear me. "Jesse! Paul! Suze is in trouble!" I shouted as Jesse jumped. "Where is she?" he asked worried. Aw that is so sweet he really loves her. "Follow me!" I shouted. "Slater come on" Jesse said as he dragged Paul with him.

I lead them to the door and forgot to mention to them about Randall. "Hey Randy how's it going?" Paul asked confused. "Do we know each other?" he asked. "I thought you were dead, isn't that right Rico Suave?" Paul said with Jesse behind him.

"Oh I'm fine, who are you again?" Imposter Randall asked. "Jesse! Paul! He's not really Randy!" I shout but doubt they can hear me. The music was too loud. No wonder they trapped Suze and whoever that other guy was, how could anyone know if someone was lock in a closet with such loud music playing. In addition, with there being so many people you could not tell if someone was missing. OMG this was a total set up. Randall had warned me! Now Suze is going to pay for! I am terrible alive or dead.

"You know what never mind" Paul said walking off with Jesse. "That was strange." Jesse said. "What was?" Paul questioned. "Why Nikki say Suze was in trouble in Randy was blocking the door." Jesse answered.

"Because I Randy Jackson warned you to stay away, Yes, I'm dead and Nikki I told you get exorcist and tried to start over." Randy said floating in the air. "Is Susannah in trouble Randy?" Jesse questioned very concern.

"Yes, she is but will be in more if you guys try anything" Randy said. "Is she going to died because of me?" I questioned. "Wouldn't that be ironic" Paul said with a little laugh. Jesse had scowled at Paul. "Slater that's not even funny to joke about" Jesse said still scowling.

"What is?" I questioned intrigued.

* * *

Suze's POV

"That's rough; about her did you ever get to tell her?" I questioned. "Tell her what?" Chris answered. "Well that you love her, it's clear you loved her by the way your still morning for her and the fact your not even really hard to get out of here to go talk to Nikki" I said.

"So what about you?" he asked. "Me? What about me?" I answered. "Boyfriend, friends, family anything?" He questioned. "My boyfriend doesn't really fit in with our society, beginning with the fact he's like 150 years old." I answered. "What is he a vampire?" he questioned with a laugh. I really do not get why he would asked that. "I guess you really haven't read Twilight, about the girl who fell in love with a vampire, Nikki's friend Frida is always talking about it, it's weird a celebrity hanging out with a freshman, oh well, continued" he said drabbling on.

"My boyfriend Jesse was a ghost in till I accidentally brought his body back to the future last Spring, Long story short, I went back to the past held on to his body and he's now living" I said and then I started crying uncontrollable. "What's wrong?" Chris asked hugging me.

"What if I died? What were in serious trouble?" I responded. "We're not going to died now is there a way to bring the dead back to life?" he questioned. Yeah I remember that thought, I fact I thought of a technical murder once. Paul had told me once that you could bring someone back to life by taking their spirit and transfer it into a living body.

"We'll talk about that later, first let's find a way out" I said.

* * *

Nikki's POV

"You're terrible Paul!" I shouted. "Hey, has anyone seen Christopher?" The Imposter question looking over Jesse and Paul's shoulders. "Have you seen Suze, we haven't seen her this she last talk to you?" Jesse questioned. "In fact what you we're you talking about?" Paul questioned. If I ever get my body or any body, I might have to French kiss him. I wonder if he is a good kisser, wonder if he likes French kissing.

Maybe I should find Suze or maybe I could keep picturing myself on a beach with Paul with me in sexy bikini a revealing bikini playing tonsil hockey. For get Brandon, I want Paul he is definitely the perfect guy, knifing when necessary and sweet when he wants to be. He has been honest with me 100 % so far, oh, I cannot be dead, and my life sucks!

"Randy! Have you seen there friend Suze or Christopher?" The Imposter questioned. "Sorry, no Ms. Howard I haven't seen them at all" Randy the liar lied. "If you see any of them can you inform them people are looking for them?" the imposter asked, wow she does make me look bitchy.

"As you wish" he answered with his fingers cross behind his back. The Imposter look upset as she walked off. "So, do you have a girl friend?" Lulu questioned rubbing Paul's shoulders. "No but I have some important business to take care of" he answered as Lulu look insulted and walked off.

"What now?" We all asked at the same time, and then we suddenly glare at the door. "Paul! Jesse! Have you seen Suze, have you seen the upstairs, oh come on Paul I just tried on new cherry flavor lip gloss, Jesse you can find Suze, right, great" Gina said running off with Paul.

* * *

Suze's POV

I bang on every possible thing as I shined Chris's cell phone on any type of exit. "There's no way out, we're dead." Chris complained. "Know how I know you're new at this, don't answer that, which you believe were going too died, so shut up and look." I snapped. Okay that was uncalled for but come on; someone has to snap some sense into him.

Suddenly the door opened. "Quick hold my hand!" I demand taking hold and shifted us directly to Shadowland. "What is this place?" He asked. "Shadowland, we're safe for now" I responded.

* * *

Nikki's POV

I shifted back to the closet and their gone. "Jesse! Paul! There gone!" I shouted but no one can hear me. Wow does everyone hate me that much or am I really just invisible?

* * *

Hope you like it and sorry for the delay hope it was worth the wait

EIW :8^]


	8. an goodbye

So, I think I had a good run with everything i wrote.

I basically wrote throughout high school and during my summer breaks when I had writer's block with my own writing.

this is kind of a goodbye.

This was one of my all time favorites I had written.

I don't want to be one of those people who leave their stories unfinish, so I want to give them up for adoption, is that what it is call again? See I've been gone for so long. College just gets harder and harder, highschool kids, enjoy while it last.

If you want to take a crack at writing them, (I do care how you will end them and what pairing it will be) message me your intend of what the project should be and how you'll make it your own.

I love writing fan fiction but now it's time for me to focus on my own writing.

Bye

It's been a good few years.

EIW :8'^{

PS I'm still gonna read just not write :8^/


End file.
